The Chosen
by Siniy Vorona
Summary: The war of all wars rages between the Cyclonians and the rest of the Atmos. Two people can stop it. Two people can bring peace. But can two people ever love?
1. Chapter 1

Atmos; world of a thousand mountain top kingdoms each protected by a Sky Knight against the forces of Darkness – Beasts, Rogues, and worst of all…Cyclonians. In the start, Cyclonia and Atmosia were allies, working together; friends. That was until there was a falling out between the top member of the High Council and the Master Cyclonis of the time. The cause of such hostility? A crystal. Simple, blue. It gave light. Both parties wanted it, but truly Atmosia had the right to it, for it was found in their quadrant. That was when the war first began. The overpowering greed of mankind had won, turning both sides against each other. Cyclonia was wiped from the records of Atmosia, and the people cast out to live in poverty. The crystal in question still remains in the beacon tower on Terra Atmosia – the Aurora Stone, bringing light to the quadrant and fiercely guarded.

Over the years, Cyclonia built itself back up and prospered without the help of the rest of the Atmos. But the animosity between the two kingdoms also grew, so much to the point everybody forgot what the hatred was about. Eventually Cyclonia grew to such a population that they were able to start invading Atmosian associated Terras too weak to defend themselves. Slaves were taken, factories were built and another war was on the horizon – The war that would be remembered for the rest of time.

The greatest Sky Knight that ever was led the battle. Lightning Strike was his name. His Squadron were known as the Storm Hawks, the most skilled Squadron in all of Atmos. He was betrayed by his co-pilot, just a boy of thirteen at the time. That boy would go on to be known as the Dark Ace, the most skilled warrior that ever was. But Lightning Strike, he went into battle with a smile on his face, and fought valiantly, for he knew he had to go home to his son, Aerrow. He had made a promise that he would be home in time for dinner. But that promise was never fulfilled. The Sky Knights defeated, Cyclonia went on to raid numerous Terras, enslaving others.

For ten years the wrath of Cyclonia hit its surrounding communities – until a burgundy haired boy took up his father's legacy. He vowed that he would bring down the Cyclonian Empire, even if it meant killing Master Cyclonis.

Aerrow Strike, at just eighteen years of age had been a Sky Knight for four years. Leader of the new Storm Hawks, his squadron was well kept, quirky and fun, not to mention incredibly skilled in each of their set fields. On many different occasions he had had run-ins with Master Cyclonis herself. He knew from the first time he battled her that he loathed the pale-faced, violet-eyed beauty. She was too graceful for such an evil person, too beautiful. Looks had never appealed to Aerrow, if a person's heart was good, he could see himself loving them. His thoughts of Cyclonis on the other hand, although exceedingly beautiful on the outside, was nothing more than a bag of slimy hate on the inside.

Suddenly an urgent transmission came through startling the rest of the team through the silence.

"Storm Hawks, do you copy?"

Aerrow lifted the receiver from its cradle, and slipping into his Captain mode, replied, "This is Aerrow, Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks, we copy loud and clear. What's your status, over?"

"Sky Knight! This is Jaqueb of the High Council, you must set course for Terra Atmosia immediately."

"We're on our way, Jaqueb. Over and out."

Aerrow turned to Piper, who was studying a rather large map. Her toffee coloured skin glowed in the soft light and her midnight blue hair almost sparkled.

"Piper, set the quickest possible route back to Atmosia," Aerrow commanded.

"Sure thing Aerrow!" Piper's sweet voice rung out around the bridge of the Condor, sending chills up the spines of the men.

Piper truly was the best of the best when it came to navigation. Her limitless knowledge always seemed to stun everybody even though they knew how smart she was. Her amber eyes glittered as she winked at Aerrow before getting to work on setting course.

Aerrow stood with his hands behind his back, gazing out of the windshield of the Condor introspectively. What could the High Council want with him? It's not like them to call the Storm Hawks to Atmosia unless there is any kind of danger. Jaqueb didn't mention any danger, and now Aerrow's mind was in overdrive, trying to think of the reason why he was being summoned.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the sky, over the clouds, past the blue and into the vermillion; Cyclonia, a despairing place of sharp peaks, outposts, and the main Fortress that loomed despotically, unforgiving. In the Throne Room, perched upon the great stone chair, Master Cyclonis sat, silent, contemplating; her soft breathing the only sound breaking the ominous silence. Interrupting her reverie, none other than her right-hand man, Dark Ace, stood before her.

"Master Cyclonis, I have a message from Atmosia," he said.

Dark Ace bowed before her, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the message before handing it to his dear Master.

"Thank you, Dark Ace."

Master Cyclonis read over the message quickly, her mouth twisting as if she had just tasted something bitter – in fact it was rather bitter, the idea. How dare Jaqueb even request such a thing?

"Is there something you would like me to do, Master? You seem uneasy at whatever was written on that paper."

Master Cyclonis took a deep breath and rubbed her temples briefly.

"So the High Council would like me to call a ceasefire on my side? Do they think one such as myself would surrender without so much persuasion? How pathetic." She stood up and strode to Dark Ace's side. "Launch another wave of attacks over the far-west quadrant, closer to Atmosia this time."

"Yes Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace replied, bowing quickly before striding out of the Throne room to assemble a sky-raid division.

If Atmosia thought that Master Cyclonis was going to be the first to stop the attacks, they had another thing coming…

* * *

"Stork, set the Condor down here," Aerrow commanded, as they came in to land on Terra Atmosia. "Piper, you will come with me, Stork, you're in charge while we're away."

Aerrow takes a bag and hands it to Piper who slips it over her shoulder and places a few crystals and supplies in it. Once they have everything ready, the two of them disembark the Condor and make their way into the antechamber of the High Council. Their footfalls echo loudly on the white marble stone of the floor and they exchange nervous glances with each other.

"Why have they summoned me here? It can't be anything bad, could it?"

"I don't think so, Aerrow. You're the best, most honourable Sky Knight there is. Maybe they want to commend you for your valuable services to the Atmos?"

"I just have a weird feeling."

"Don't worry, Aerrow. It will be fine, whatever it is."

Finally Aerrow and Piper reach the chamber where the High Council occupy the long half-circle desk. Aerrow always thought that the height of it was a bit excessive, but never questioned it. Only three of the High Council members are in, and he addresses Jaqueb.

"High Lord, Jaqueb, Aerrow of the Storm Hawks at your service."

"Yes, let's save the formalities for another time. As you know this war raging between Cyclonia and the rest of the Atmos has since spun out of control. You are among the last of the Sky Knights, and more of our defensive troops fall every day. Master Cyclonis has recently attacked the west-end quadrant in reply to our request of a ceasefire."

"You should have known that asking her to stop nicely would only provoke her. Master Cyclonis is bent on taking over the Atmos and will stop for nothing," Aerrow almost yells, furious that this is what the High Council summoned him here for.

"Yes, no need to yell, Sky Knight. We have devised a plan…"

About an hour later Aerrow bursts through the doors onto the street, Piper almost running to keep up with his long strides.

"Aerrow, please calm down," she pleads, grasping him by the upper arm and forcing him to face her.

Enraged olive-green eyes glare into amber orbs, which seem to drink the anger out of him. "I'm sorry Piper, but it's completely nonsensical. If they think for one second it will work, then they have about as much brains as a rock."

"I know, the plan is completely outrageous, but what else can we do? The front-lines of the battle can only hold for about another ten days before there's no one left. How will you feel when the last soldier falls and you didn't try what you could? One little 'yes' and we'll have Cyclonis eating out of our hands."

"Piper…I… It's wrong."

"Aerrow, listen to me. You will go back in there and tell them to go ahead with the plan. Now," Piper scolded, her amber eyes burning into him seriously.

"Fine. Whatever it takes to end this war," Aerrow whispered, clenching his fists tightly by his sides. He simply could not believe he was agreeing to such a stupid thing. _It probably won't even work anyway_, he thought to himself sourly.

Stepping through to where Jaqueb and the other council members sit, Aerrow cleared his throat loudly.

"I have reconsidered your idea. Do it. I hope to the Atmos it works before there are any more casualties. Now if you will excuse me, I am going back to my cruiser to confer with my Squadron."

Aerrow took Piper by the forearm and pulled her out of the building and back to the Condor.

_No one is ever going to go for this stupid plan_, he thought angrily…

* * *

"Is everyone okay? Piper, where's Finn?"

"I'm here, I'm okay Aerrow," Finn hobbled in, replying before Piper had even opened her mouth.

A cut marked his right cheek, the top half of his uniform was ripped, revealing a slash mark on his torso which was bleeding mildly and his bottom lip was split, a trickle of blood decorating his chin. The wounds were not fatal, but Piper rushed over to examine him to make sure he was fine.

Everybody was growing more desperate by the day, it seemed as if every time a new Sky Knight Squadron was formed, another would fall. Neither side was winning. Although the tabloids would suggest that the Atmosian side was coming out victorious, the Sky Knights knew better and constant vigilance proved difficult with such low morales. The latest battle had seen the Storm Hawks just barely escape with their lives, and now they moored the Condor out of sight at a small unkown Terra. Piper was making the rounds to check if eveeryone was healthy and not hurt too bad, until Aerrow commanded that she relax and take a break for a while.

"Aerrow, what are we going to do?" Piper asked, sighing heavily.

With an almost silent groan, she put her face in her hands and repressed a sob that threatened to break out.

Clearing his throat, Aerrow placed a comforting hand on Piper's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"We have to stick it out; stay strong for the others. I know it's hard right now, but we will pull through. The Sky Knights will win this war and afterwards we can finally live our lives without fear."

"I wish I could believe you," Piper whispered.

She stood up and disappeared, leaving Aerrow sitting alone with a million thoughts racing around his head.

If that plan the High Council suggested actually worked, then what? What would become of the Sky Knight Aerrow?

* * *

"Dark Ace, I require your unit to go out to the front line of the battle to hold off any Atmosians that are trying to make it across. If you happen to find any..._kill them,_" Master Cyclonis whispered menacingly.

"Yes, Master," Dark Ace replied with a hand fisted over his heart.

"Now leave me be. I have some important business to attend to."

With a final bow, Dark Ace strode out of the Throne Room and Master Cyclonis paced idly over to where a great portrait of her grandmother was hanging innocuously on the far wall, almost out of sight completely.

"Grandmother," she whispered quietly, reaching an arm up to run her lacquered nails over the canvas of the portrait. "Will I win this war? Or will my people suffer just as before it began? If only you were still here to guide me."

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Master Cyclonis hung her head and closed her eyes tightly. If anybody ever saw how vulnerable she felt when she was alone, they would take her for a laughing stock for sure. Growling frustratedly, she stomped back over to her throne, but instead of taking a seat, bypassed it completely to open a door behind it. In she went, to her crystal lab, the only place where she felt remotely sane in this time of death and destruction.

"If there was one thing I could do to stop this, make my people safe, I would do it," she whispered to herself quietly, picking up a few crystals and getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

In the semi-obscurity of her hooded cloak, Cyclonis looked up through her lashes to gaze intently at Dark Ace who bowed before her.

"What of the remaining numbers?" She asked in a whisper.

Before replying, Dark Ace cleared his throat.

"Holding...but only just. It seems we are drawing a stalemate in this war, Master; soon neither side will have forces to battle. Perhaps it would be wise to call that ceasefire afterall?"

Cyclonis narrowed her eyes and thrust her right arm to the side, her fingers splayed wide.

"No! I will not surrender, I can't," she shouted, her voice echoing around the crystal lab. With a sigh, she turned her back on Dark Ace. Closing her eyes tightly, Cyclonis raised a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. "We can't give in, Dark Ace," she whispered.

Her voice, Dark Ace realized, sounded defeated, morose...void of all hope. Clearing his throat once more, he approached her and placed a hand on her petite shoulder.

"Do what you think is right, Master, but if you take my advice, you may save the many lives of your people who are fighting," he growled quietly, growing frustrated at his young master.

Why did she appoint him as her advisor if she won't even take his advice?

* * *

Gazing out over her Empire, Master Cyclonis gripped the railing of the balcony so tight that her already pale knuckles turned white. What would happen to her people if she lost control of her beloved Empire? What would happen to her? In her mind, there was no other choice than to take the deal that the High Council of Atmosia offered.

"Master Cyclonis, a message from the high Council," Dark Ace's voice came from behind Cyclonis, startling her.

"Another one?" she asked, her voice a menacing whisper.

"It appears so, Master."

Dark Ace handed over the note, and Cyclonis barely skimmed over the words.

_The same request, all the time. They know, how do they know?_ Master Cyclonis thought despairingly.

"Forgive me if I speak out of line, Master, but as you are now of age it is law that you should find a husband otherwise your rule over Cyclonia will be relinquished to that of another."

"I know the law," she hissed threateningly, scrunching the paper in her hand to a ball.

She hated talking to Dark Ace that way, but when the stress built up too much, it was all she could do to keep her calm…well what she had of it. She respected this man; Dark Ace was the closest thing to a friend she had ever known, but being he was ten years her senior, was never able to connect on such a level.

"Prepare another attack, Dark Ace. I need more time to think this over."

"Yes, Master Cyclonis."

With a quick bow, Dark Ace left Cyclonis in peace to think over what the High Council had to offer. If she was to be safe from any further interruptions, then she must retreat into her living quarters, where no one, not even Dark Ace was allowed to enter.

Upon entering her private quarters, Master Cyclonis slumped into an overstuffed chair, the shade of deep violet, and rubbed her temples.

"If I give them a terra, they will give me a husband, effectively securing my rule over Cyclonia. Why would I marry a Sky Knight?" she whispered to herself, becoming outraged at such a thought.

Maybe she could consider it, but for the time being, another wave of attacks had to be issued to keep those insubordinate Sky Knights at bay.

* * *

"The High Council wants you to do _what_?" exclaimed Finn when he overheard Aerrow and Piper discussing the plan.

Aerrow turned around immediately, glaring at Finn who withered under his captain's stare.

"Finn, as leader of this Squadron, I forbid you to mention anything you have overheard, or I swear you will regret it," Aerrow threatened.

"S-sure thing, Aerrow. Not a word," Finn placated him, mimicking the motion of doing up a zip across his mouth.

"Now, leave Piper and I alone to discuss these matters...please."

Finn hurried off, leaving Aerrow and Piper alone to continue discussing the delicate matter.

"Piper, what am I going to do?" Aerrow asked, running his hand through his thick burgundy hair.

"There's not a whole lot you _can_ do, Aerrow. If that is the High Council's decision, then as a Sky Knight you must follow through with their request, it's the honourable thing to do," Piper replied, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"The honourable thing to do," Aerrow muttered disgustedly.

He slammed his clenched fist down on the table, eliciting a muffled thump from the metal surface. The sudden movement caused Piper jump a little.

"Aerrow, you know I never ask you for much, but please," Piper began to beg him, not sure what to say next. Her heart was sore from the loss of many friends during this terrible war, unsure what she could say to make him realize that this was the only way.

"No, Piper! I'm not hearing any more of this. Now I want you to go brief the others, there are Talons heading this direction, and they don't know we're on the same route. Make sure we're prepared for battle when they near."

"Okay."

Piper closed her eyes briefly, a sick feeling in her stomach caused her to grasp the edge of the table. _It's happened again_, she thought to herself as tears sprung to her amber eyes. A gasp left her slightly parted lips and she clutched at her heart.

"Piper! What is it?" Aerrow almost shouted, rushing to his navigator's side and guiding her to sit in the chair a few paces away.

"We've lost more people Aerrow," she whispered hoarsely.

Piper leant forwards and placed her hands over her face. She didn't like Aerrow seeing her cry.

"I'm sure it's just the anxiety of battle. Our friends are tough, Piper. Anyway, we would receive a radio transmission if-,"

Cutting Aerrow's sentence short, Stork's voice sounded over the intercom.

"We just received a transmission…The Burners…have fallen…"

"No…"

Aerrow stood in disbelief. _Not the Burners…_

"Piper…You…You felt them die?"

"No, I just sensed that we lost somebody."

Trying so hard, Aerrow stood, appearing to be devoid of emotion. He had to keep face, had to stay strong for his Squadron. Six Sky Knight Squadrons remained. How many more would fall?

"Piper, Set a different course. We can't fight a battle tonight; tell Stork to get us somewhere safe to sleep. We set back on course first thing in the morning," Aerrow squeezed the words out through his constricted throat, thick with unshed tears for his fallen comrades. "Goodnight, Piper."

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Aerrow made his way quickly to his sleeping quarters to try and get some rest.

* * *

The latest squadron to fall was the Neck Deeps, leaving only five squads left in all of Atmos. Somehow Piper had convinced Aerrow that the High Council's idea wasn't so bad. If he had to hear one more transmission about people falling in battle, he didn't think his team would be able to take it, and for the sake of the Atmos, he would do what must be done.

"Stork, progress report!"

"We're closing in on Cyclonian Airspace, it's heavily guarded and we're probably all going to die before we even get there. In that event, let me tell you that…"

Aerrow tuned out of Stork's ramblings, pacing around the bridge with his hands behind his back. In the distance he could see the sky light up with energy blasts and knew that the battle that was taking place would either kill them, or end this war once and for all.

"We need to get there, now! Faster, Stork," Aerrow commanded, calling his team to the hanger bay to prepare for what would be an epic battle.

They were waiting in silence, the blasts of energy could be heard now, and more than a few times the Condor would pitch and yaw with the impact from rogue blasts.

"Let's go show them that the Storm Hawks never give in!" Aerrow shouted as he twisted the throttle of his Air Skimmer and accelerated down the launching strip, finally becoming airborne.

* * *

Across the field of battle, Dark Ace was fighting off anyone from Sky Knight to basic soldier, slashing and stabbing away at his enemies with his sword. The sound of flesh being punctured, the sight of blood, the scent of it in the air, all those things only fuelled his lust for destruction, aroused his mind to the point where he could barely keep his mind on basic motor functions. When the last enemy of the current wave fell before him, he could barely contain himself, his eyes searching for more victims to slaughter. In the distance he saw a mess of bright purple hair. It must be that Sky Knight, Starling. She could put up a good fight before he did what he had planned.

With a cold chuckle to himself, Dark Ace jumped on his Switchblade and took off instantly, turning the throttle so much that he reached maximum speed in a mere matter of seconds. In no time he reached Starling, and taking her off guard, executed a perfect barrel roll over her Slip Wing, effectively taking her from her seat into his lap

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Starling yelled angrily as she watched her ride plummet to the Wastelands.

She could see in Dark Ace's eyes something terrible. Her skin crawled uncomfortably and she reached for her energy nun-chucks. Dark Ace was quicker, and pulled them from her belt and stowed them with his sword before striking Starling across the face to silence her protests.

"Be a good little Sky Knight and sit still, I don't want to crash my ride," he snarled, wrapping an arm tightly around her petit frame.

"Let me go you sick fuck!" Starling called over the roaring wind.

She began to panic. As a woman, she knew things, and something ominous was afoot. She just knew. The bile in her throat was rising quickly, but she swallowed it back down, intent on showing no fear. That's what this sick man wanted; he wanted her to be afraid. She could swear that it would turn him on to see other's misfortune, she would almost bet money on it.

"Only a few more minutes," Dark Ace laughed, and it was a cruel mocking sound that made the fine hairs on her arms and neck stand on end.

"What do you want with me, Dark Ace?" Starling asked, keeping every modicum of fear out of her smooth voice.

"If I told you, it would ruin all the fun," he replied, smirking maniacally before another wave of cruel mocking laughter consumed him.

It took all of Starling's inner strength not to cry tears of fear. She knew what would come next and had no idea how to get away…

* * *

"Fall back!" Aerrow shouted, as the Cyclonian troops began to descend upon them.

He had not taken into account the risks of fighting on their own soil. The Storm Hawks quickly retreated back to the Condor, and once everone was safe back inside, they took off, determined to get away from Cyclonia.

"Aerrow! They're hot on our tail and we're almost out of crystals," Piper yelled, her amber eyes wide with fear.

Without saying a word, Aerrow nodded at Finn and Junko who ran off to man the on-board energy cannons. The Condor rocked violently with the impact of blasts from the pursuing Talons.

"Stork, we need to go faster!" Aerrow commanded hurriedly.

With a nod, Stork pulled a lever and the Condor shot forward, quickly losing the pursuing Talons and soon they were at a relatively safe distance out of Cyclonian airspace. Aerrow knew in his mind that it would take the miracle of all miracles to win this war. But what this was nothing compared to what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! It's about time, I took a break form writing for a little bit, but I'm back now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blackness. Silence. In the corner of room, the quiet squeak of a rat pierced the stale air. Not a moment later as the rat had shuffled about, did a deep purple blast obliterate the small creature. With another blast the entire room was illuminated, and from the darkness emerged Master Cyclonis, staff firmly in hand.

"I suggest you commence your little tirade about where the Storm Hawks are, Sky Knight. If you talk, I might even think about loosening your restraints a little," whispered Cyclonis. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she glared at the battered woman before her.

Starling remained tight-lipped even though the binds around her wrists cut deeply into her flesh. The pain enveloped both arms, but no sound ever left her mouth. Cyclonis didn't take well to her silence, and in a moment of rage, struck Starling across the midsection with her staff.

"Talk!" Cyclonis snarled menacingly.

The expression upon Starling's face was one of pure defiance. No amount of torture that Cyclonis was willing to inflinct upon her could be any worse from the abuse she had already suffered at the hands of Dark Ace. The physical scars, Starling was sure she could get over, but the mental impact would never leave her. The experience had left her completely numb. But the time for weakness was too far away and the only thing Starling could think to do was take whatever Cyclonis did to her, and do it silently-the only way her pride would let her deal with it.

Cyclonis inclined her head towards Starling until their noses were only an inch apart.

"It's the same with you, every day. Why won't you speak?" hissed Cyclonis.

The contempt in her voice did not resonate with the look in her eyes, which were hollow and desperate no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Starling could see it, and a hint of a crazed smirk touched her swollen lips.

"What's funny, Interceptor?"

Master Cyclonis' lips curled into a snarl as she thrust her staff into Starling's stomach, causing the Sky Knight to gasp loudly and pull on her restraints. Starling's reaction caused her to gasp in pain once again as the binds cut into the flesh of her wrists as she pulled. Tears began to burn in her eyes, but Starling blinked them away, refusing to give Cyclonis the satisfaction of breaking her. Instead, Starling had an idea, that might just set her free, but not in the sense of walking out the doors.

"You want to know where the Storm Hawks are?" she croaked, her voice was hoarse from not talking for so long.

Cyclonis' eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she took a small step backwards, giving Starling some breathing space.

"How do you expect me to know their location when I have been held prisoner here for the last...I don't know how many days? The last time I saw them was on the battlefield, before your monkey side-kick kidnapped me."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

Starling remained silent, determination radiating from her every pore. Of course she was telling the truth, and even if she did know where the Storm Hawks were, nothing could make her betray her friends.

"Believe what you will. I am of no further use to you. Make it quick," Starling whispered. Trying hard, she swallowed the lump that had been making it's way slowly into her throat and braced herself. With a shuddering breath, she closed her eyes tight, allowing just a few tears to escape before her view of what had been her world for the past two weeks was shut out. Any moment now, she knew, and a morose smile found it's way to her slightly parted lips.

* * *

"Aerrow, there's still no sign of Starling. We've sent transmissions out to almost every Atmosian-controlled Terra and not one person has seen or heard from her!" Piper exclaimed.

The worry she felt for her missing friend grew by the hour and her hope was fading fast.

"We're going to find her, Piper, stop worrying. Starling can look after herself. Besides, there are other things we should be more concerned with right now." Aerrow tried to sound convincing, but the thought Starling in danger was eating away at him more then he was willing to let on.

Two weeks had gone by since they had last heard from Starling. They didn't even know if she had made it out of Cyclonia safely. The only thing Aerrow could think to do was keep his team safe and lay low until they could take appropriate action in somehow finding their dear friend.

"Stork, what's our status?"

"Well...If we keep circling this Terra for any more than a few days, the engines will overheat and...let's just say that our untimely demise is inevitable." Stork replied with a twitching eye, as he turned his attention back to steering the Condor.

"Right. Junko, Finn! I want you to round up any spare power and fuel crystals, enough to get us to...Where's the next Terra from here, Piper?

"About a days flight, Aerrow."

"Okay, map the co-ordinates and set a course. Junko and Finn, go round up those Crystals, we're going to need them."

With a unanimous nod, the team set to work; Piper leaning over her mapping table to mark out co-ordinates, and Finn and Junko ran off in search of their remaining fuel and power crystals.

"Stork, keep us moving, just for until Piper's finished mapping."

"Aye, aye, Captain," muttered Stork, his tone one of complete apathy.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the sound of a pencil hitting the floor, accompanied with a groan from Piper. Righting herself, she rubbed her temples and sighed heavily, shaking her head. Pier's midnight-blue hair flowed around her slim face like silky smoke, long overdue for a cut, and she gazed at Aerrow, fear registering in her amber eyes, sunken from lack of sleep and stress.

"Piper, what is it?" Aerrow asked, and for a moment, he feared the worst, or next to it.

"The quickest route to where we need to go passes right through Cyclonian territory. Even with enough power and fuel crystals, the Condor will never be able to make it the long way round. We're going to have to take our chances, Aerrow; Cyclonian troops will reach this Terra before nightfall, and we don't have the strength to fight them off this time."

Aerrow knew Piper was right - she always was - and his stomach churned at the thought of passing right through Cyclonian territory, the risk it would bring to his Squadron, these people who were his only family. The fine hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood on end, and he reached a hand up to run through his unkempt burgundy hair. An unwelcome thought entered his mind but he pushed it aside - _there are too many other important things to focus on right now_, he scolded himself internally.

"Right. Piper, do you remember the Crystal Matrix for a nitro crystal?"

Piper nodded, of course she did. Everything that Piper read stuch in her brain.

"Good. Do you think you could refine some of the crystal from your private supply and fuse them to make a nitro?"

"Yes! Aerrow, you're a genius, how did I not think of that? I'll get to it."

Piper half-stepped, half-jumped to Aerrow's side, and before disappearing off to her lab, pecked him quickly on the cheek.

Aerrow stood, wanting to feel something, but the only thing he had felt for months was stress. Stooping down, he picked up the pencil that Piper had dropped earlier and placed it on the mapping table, before he strode over to where Stork manned the helm, and stood with his hands behind his back.

"If you want my advice-,"

"Unless it involves how to end this war, I don't want to know, Stork!" Aerrow snapped at his Helmsman. Immediately afterwards, he felt ashamed of himself for losing it - Stork didn't do anything, and he knew that he himself wasn't the only one under pressure.

"Stork, sorry. I didn't mean to snap. You know, stress, war, blah, blah, blah." Aerrow apologized, waving his right hand through the air before letting his arm flop back down to his side.

"You just need a good night's rest...We all do."

Aerrow nodded and placed his left hand on Storks shoulder, patting it a few times before turning away. Before he could take a step, though, Stork cleared his throat, clearly about to speak.

"Is that really a good idea?"

"It's the only option we have, Stork. Besides, none of us want to see the Condor go down, especially while we're all on board," Aerrow replied, a grimace finding it's way onto his lips as his eyes blinked shut tightly.

"You know that's not what I meant." Storks voice was full of warning, and yet, sympathy.

"What do you mean, Stork?" Aerrow cringed internally, knowing already what Stork was getting at.

With a heavy sigh, Stork shook his head, the earrings in his ear jingled.

"I know times are hard, but...a-and I know finding comfort is, well, comforting, especially in the arms of friends, but...Aerrow, it's just not a good idea. Not right now. Let her down easy."

His hands balled into fists as he shook his head.

"Stork...It was one night. Piper and I...we...Look, it's not going to happen again, if you must know. It was _once_, just to-to..._feel_ something."

"And nothing was felt, was it? A few moments of ecstasy where you forget the world, and then what? Back to reality, and you feel even worse than you did before, am I correct?" Stork chastised his captain mildly.

"Completely," whispered Aerrow, his voice hoarse. "What am I doing, Stork? Everything is going to hell, and here I am, fucking the navigator!" He threw his hands into the air and turned around, sinking down into the closest chair.

"You said it was once..."

"I lied. I'm great at lying, I'm the best liar, because I have to be. I have to hide everything away in front of you people, pretend I'm not scared, that I'm not hurting. Pretend everything is going to be fine, when, in reality, we're most likely going to end up dead, just like everyone else will!"

The barriers Aerrow had in place for when he was in front of any of his team crumbled, and all the things he had been feeling for the past few months was bursting forwards, all trying to come out at once. He just didn't care any more. He had used his best friend as a means to try and forget every so often, and the worst part was, she knew. Piper knew that in spending nights in Aerrow's bed was nothing but a distraction, and she didn't care. No one seemed to care about anything any more.

"Aerrow. There is no one on this ship who is under more pressure than you, but we know it's hard, please, you can't do this. Tell us what you feel. It's not like we're all completely hopeless already. Besides, what you're doing to Piper will not turn out good at all."

Silence. Neither one of them spoke for what felt like an eternity, and then Aerrow shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

"She could be pregnant," he whispered, his voice filled with regret, horror almost, and definitely utter despair.

Stork stiffened, he remained almost still as a statue.

"She could be pregnant and I'll have to remove her from the team."

Still, Stork remained silent, completely unmoving.

"I've ruined everything, and now you know."

Aerrow slammed his fist onto the metal table and jumped up from his seat, storming off in the direction of his quarters. Now what he had thought was a secret was out in the open, he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Her tongue skimmed her bloody lip, and she tasted a trace of tears, but remained completely silent. Any moment now and it would all be over, and Starling wouldn't have to worry about being tortured further; she would be free. Master Cyclonis sneered mockingly at the older woman shackled before her, apparently defeated and devoid of hope.

"You think your little sorry-for-yourself trick will work on me, Sky Knight? You think that I will suddenly become merciful and let you walk out of Cyclonia? No, you're wrong." Cyclonis paused, running a hand affectionately along her staff, the crystal glowing a dangerous violet. "As you are of no further use to me, I will dispose of you personally..._and thoroughly enjoy it_."

Starling remained perfectly still, allowing for just a few more tears to escape; tears of triumph. Cyclonis had fallen for her trick, and now she would be set free, free of her living body, no longer caught up in this war, no longer a prisoner...no longer with thoughts and memories of what had happened here. Starling would finally be able to forget. And she embraced the chilling calm that fell over her entire being, knowing that these were her final moments, and when the feeling of her triumph hit her, a quiet sob escaped her soft, bruised lips.

Master Cyclonis observed her prisoner for a moment, her violet eyes narrow slits, her mouth curled into a despotic smirk. The crystal in her staff glowed brighter, almost lighting the entire cell, and she pointed it at the base of Starling's throat.

"I would ask if you've any last words, but you don't seem overly talkative, Sky Knight. A shame, it is, that you will not be dying with the honour of those who fell before you, but a prisoner of mine," mocked Cyclonis.

"What do you know of honour?"

The words were out of Starling's mouth before she could stop them, her eyes shot open in surprise.

"Oh? Are we talking now? I'm sorry, but it's not going to save your life."

"Who says I want saving?"

Whatever was inside Starling, making her talk, she could feel it, and whatever it was did not want to drop off this mortal coil just yet. Whatever it was, it was getting stronger. Starling lifted her head, her olive eyes stood out against the bruising around the sockets. Cyclonis took a step backwards, lowering her staff slightly. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she pursed her lips. Starling was at war with herself, she didn't want to be kept prisoner any longer, but that modicum of something - her soul perhaps - just wanted to keep on fighting.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I...I...Of course I am, you insubordinate wretch!" Cyclonis stuttered, apparently confused. "Say goodnight, Starling, last of the Interceptors."

_Come on you twisted bitch, do me in, do it!_ Starling shouted inside her head, and then another voice accompanied hers, inside her head.

_Don't, please, I'm not ready to meet an end, not yet. Make her stop!_

_Dot it!_

_Don't do it!_

_Do it!_

_Don't, please!_

"DO IT, CYCLONIS!" Starling screamed to block out the other voice in her head, her eyes wide, breathing frantic, tears spilling over. She was a mess and she couldn't stand the insanity of it all. Voices, so many voices; Cyclonis mocking on about something, Starling herself yelling for Cyclonis to do it, the voice in her head, pleading, begging to not let it happen...and then one other voice, a voice which drowned out everything else.

"Master Cyclonis, Wait!" _His_ voice.

Silence. Tall, handsome, standing in the doorway of the cell, his black hair blending in with the surrounding darkness, his crimson eyes almost glowing. Dark Ace stepped towards his Master, nodding his head as if asking for permission.

"Before you dispose of this...Sky Knight, I may have an idea." His voice was smooth, and it sent grotesque shivers up and down Starling's spine.

"Dark Ace? And what of this idea?"

Cyclonis placed her staff by her side in an upright position and inclined her head towards Dark Ace.

"If we were to send out a transmission - across the Cyclonian frequency which the Storm Hawks monitor regularly - that we have this woman, they will be sure to conduct some kind of rescue mission to save her. They will play right into our hands."

The fiendish smirk in place upon Cyclonis lips was sickening, she nodded her head slowly.

"Oh, Dark Ace, now I remember why I appointed you as my advisor."

"Indeed, Master. But we will have to keep her alive, just until the Storm Hawks are in the fortress."

"Very well. I shall send the transmission. You...can do whatever you want with this Sky Knight."

Cyclonis Shot one last scathing glare at Starling, who was completely bewildered, and left, her boot heels clicking along the floor long after she was out of sight. Dark Ace stood motionless in the middle of the cell, looking around with a bored expression.

"What are you playing at, Talon?" Starling whispered. The feeling of defeat overwhelmed her, as once again, this man interfered wit her life.

Dark Ace didn't reply, instead he strode forwards and bent down until his face was level with Starling's. He brought a hand up to grasp her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You didn't think you could get away that easily did you?" Dark Ace purred dangerously. "I know you...Starling. Oh, how i know you well. A little to well, perhaps?"

Starling shook her head, trying to struggle free from his grasp.

"You don't know me. Don't try to say that you do." Starling whispered, closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at him.

"I know you. And you know me. You do know me, Starling, do you not?"

"The Ace I knew is dead, he died a long time ago, with the original Storm Hawks."

Starling's voice almost broke as she pushed unwelcome memories from her mind.

"I'm not going to let you get away, Starling. You think that I don't know what you trying to do? No, death doesn't come that simple for some. You're just going to have to deal with it, sunshine." Dark Ace's voice dropped to a whisper as he said the last word and moved in closer. Starling could feel his hot breath on her neck, and tried hard to ignore it.

"Don't touch me. You're nothing but a shell of a man."

Dark Ace chuckled quietly into Starling's neck, and he nuzzled for a moment, bringing his other hand to rest upon the side of her face.

"Oh, sunshine, you know that isn't true," he murmured, his lips brushing her soft skin.

Starling tensed, she couldn't stand his touch, his deceitful, evil touch. His, his...

"Please," Starling whispered, and her voice broke. He just had to stop touching her. "Whatever we had, it all means nothing now. You murdered the man I once knew. Saving my life is not going to atone for those you took."

Dark Ace pulled away, moving one hand to grasp Starling's air at the nape of her neck. A grotesque smirk plastered his otherwise handsome face, and his eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"But you do remember. I think that is all for now then. I might see you tomorrow...Sunshine."

Dark Ace slowly ran his nose up the length of Starling's, and then retreated. When Starling knew he was gone, she allowed herself to cry. No matter what happened, she could not let that man get to her. She was alive. And she didn't know if that is what she wanted or not, but she had no choice in the matter. Dark Ace knew that she had more pride than most, and by letting her die, she would win.

_And that is why the bastard kept me alive_, she thought, defeat radiating from her.

And now the Storm Hawks were in danger. What had she ever done to bring such bad luck to herself and her friends? What did she do to deserve this?

* * *

"Yo, Stork, where's Aerrow?" Finn asked as he hauled a crate half full of crystal in the direction of the engine room.

"Resting. It's best not to disturb him right now."

Finn nodded, continuing his job. Piper had emerged from her lab and was finishing the map co-ordinates, the Nitro Crystal she made was on standby, ready for use when they needed it. This whole operation would be dangerous, but if they made it to their destination unharmed, completely worth it. Unconsciously, Piper's hand moved down to rest on her lower abdomen.

_Please, please don't let it be, not right now_, she thought to herself, trying so hard to contain her emotions.

Only time would tell, and right now, She had more important things to do than worry about being with child.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think it has been a while since I uploaded a chapter for this fic, and I have had a bout of writer's block. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one up quite soon. Reviews would be lovely.**

* * *

"Stork, we need to play dead for a while, just until those Talons pass by," Aerrow commanded, pushing the periscope up and out of his way before he ran towards the hall.

He stopped to catch his breath, doubling over and placing his hands on his knees. Suddenly, the door he was in front of swung open. A toffee-skinned hand grasped his upper arm, pulling him. Aerrow stumbled into the crystal lab, almost tripping over until he had Piper trapped on the opposite wall.

"Piper, what are you-,"

Before he could finish the sentence, Piper's lips were running smoothly along his neck, her hands caressing his torso.

"Shh," Piper murmured against the stubble under Aerrow's jaw.

For a moment, Aerrow let himself give in to Piper's sensual touch, but then he regained his clarity, clasping her wrists tightly. He pulled away from her.

"No, just stop, Piper," he scolded, gazing pointedly at her.

Piper closed her eyes and nodded.

"Sorry, I just thought..."

"I know. Listen, we're playing dead for a while, is there a chance you could make another Nitro Crystal? A small one just in case we need to make a quick escape."

Piper's expression registered uncertainty for a moment.

"I could, but it won't be overly powerful, Aerrow. it's a long shot, but yes, I can make another one."

"Good."

Aerrow stepped away from Piper, watching her move with easy grace around her lab which she knew so well. He knew what they did was wrong, by the Atmos, he knew, and he couldn't even find a reasonable excuse for it.

"Piper, we need to talk about...this," he muttered, waving his arm around.

"What's there to talk about, Aerrow? It's just fun, right? A distraction from everything."

"Exactly. But we can't keep doing it. _I_ can't keep doing this to you, not when...Not when I don't feel anything for you, it's wrong."

Piper stopped what she was doing and turned to face her Captain.

"I'm sorry we've fallen into this pattern, Aerrow, but it's not just you. I'm just as much to blame as you are."

"I know. And that's what makes it wrong, Piper. I'm ending it now. Besides, sooner or later I'm going to have to follow through with the High Council's plan."

"That's true."

A hollow smile touched her lips and she got back to work on fusing crystals. But the niggling thought in the back of her mind wouldn't go away. What if? What _if_ she was with child?

"Aerrow..."

"Piper, I'm not leaving, not until we know for sure. Even if it goes against the High Council's orders, If you are actually pregnant I'll make sure you and the baby are safe."

Piper nodded silently, unaware that her teeth had trapped her bottom lip. Aerrow took his leave, returning to the Bridge, leaving Piper to work.

* * *

_"Ace! Give me my nun-chucks back!" Starling yelled, laughing loudly. _

_"Come and get them, sunshine!" Ace laughed back, running from Starling._

_Fresh out of Sky Knight Academy, Starling had just been appointed Sky Knight of the Interceptors, one of the most prestigious squadrons in the Atmos. The end of the orientation ceremony had finished an hour ago, and now the younger members of the squadrons that had attended were playing about, enjoying the last day of non-responsibility before beginning real missions. Ace, one of the members of the Storm Hawks and Starling had taken a shine to each other, and over the course of the last week, had grown to become close friends. _

_"Come on, Starling, you're supposed to be a Sky Knight! Surely you can catch me?" _

_Ace ran into the trees, laughing loudly. Starling, who was enjoying herself five minutes ago, was starting to grow annoyed at Ace's mischievousness, and ran, full bolt after him. _

_"It's not funny any more, Ace, give them back!" She called out, looking around._

_Starling couldn't see him anywhere, and she turned around on the spot a few times. Taking her off guard, Ace jumped out of the trees, pinning her to one. Starling made a grab for her nun-chucks, but Ace's height enabled him to hold them above his head, out of Starling's reach. _

_"I'll give them back on one condition," he laughed. _

_"What?"_

_"A kiss."_

_"You can't be serious?" Starling exclaimed, surprised at his forwardness. _

_"Come on, sunshine. One kiss and you can have your nun-chucks back." _

_Starling sighed, trying to sound exasperated, but her smile gave her away. _

_"Fine," she murmured. _

_In a moment, Ace swooped down, capturing her lips with his own. _

_"Sunshine...hey sunshine..."_

"Wake up, sunshine!"

A cold voice roused starling from a dream she was content to stay in. Her groggy eyes blinked open slowly, and for a moment she was glad to see the face before her. Not a moment later, her stomach churned and a shiver ran up her spine upon realizing that the memory was nothing more than that; a memory, almost something mythical it seemed so long ago. Dark Ace stood in front of Starling, his stance cold and authoritative.

"What would you like to do today, sunshine? _Hang_ around for a bit?"

Dark Ace laughed at his little joke and reached up to rattle the chains of the shackles that held Starling's wrists.

"Well it's good to see your sense of humour is still alive," she muttered acidly, glaring at him. The angry veneer that Starling hid behind couldn't stop the pain she felt at losing what was once a man, who once just Ace. Even looking at him caused her heart to clench, but there was no point in showing it.

"You're not as fun as I remember, sunshine."

"You're not as human as I remember," Starling retorted.

She hated this monster. If she ever got free of these restraints, she would make sure he was the first to die.

Meanwhile, Master Cyclonis was in her private quarters, biding her time. Any day and the Storm Hawks should arrive in Cyclonia for their rescue mission. But how would she approach them? If there were any way to separate the group, get that Sky Knight on his own, she had to figure it out quickly. In her mind, Cyclonis knew that she was losing this war, and had finally come to the conclusion that the agreement with High Council of Atmosia was the only option to keep her people safe and put an end to this losing battle. Yes, she would do it. Procure the treaty between both sides of the Atmos.

"And all I have to do is give them some land..." she murmured absently.

Reaching for a crystal, she activated it and Dark Ace's face appeared in the holographic screen.

"_Master Cyclonis?_"

"Dark Ace, I want the north east Terra of the Gale smelters freed and surrendered to Atmosia. I'm taking the deal that idiot Jaqueb offered. I see no other way. Make haste."

"_Yes, Master Cyclonis_."

"Oh, and Dark Ace? Continue to monitor all radio frequencies and transmissions. If there is any word of those Storm Hawks coming, I want to know."

Cyclonis deactivated the crystal and tossed it to the side. So this was it, the only choice she had. Retrieving a piece of parchment and a pen, she began scribbling a reply letter to the High Council of Atmosia.

* * *

"Aerrow! I've...Just...Inter...cepted...Cyclonian...transmission!" Finn panted, trying to catch his breath after running all the way to the Hanger where Aerrow was working on his ride.

"What did it say?"

"Something about Starling. They have her prisoner."

"Alright. Finn, I want you to notify the others and we'll get to work on formulating a plan. Go, now!"

Aerrow pulled himself up, found a rag to wipe the grease form his hands, and quickly cleaned himself up before heading to the Bridge.

"Stork, you know what to do. Finn, Piper, work together on a plan for once we're inside. Junko, prepare the rides." Aerrow was frantically shouting orders at his team as he rushed around the bridge, going over a check list in his head; make it to Cyclonia, infiltrate the fortress, rescue Starling, get out safely.

It was easier said than done, but nothing was going to stop the Storm Hawks from freeing their friend.

"The transmission is sent to Atmosia, Aerrow, and another is coming through." Stork was listening intently over the static for the faint voice. "It's Jaqueb, he wants to know when you will be going through with _the plan_."

"You tell that skittish idiot I'll do it when there has been a non-violent reply from Cyclonis." Aerrow ran both hands through his hair and began pacing back and forth.

Stork nodded his head and returned the transmission.

Thirty long minutes crept by, the only sound breaking the formidable silence was the Condor's rumbling engines. Aerrow had been pacing the entire time, his mind on so many things at once, it was a wonder his head had not spontaneously combusted.

* * *

The white marble antechamber glistened from the sunlight that was shining through the few windows that surrounded the High Council's desk. All five members were tired and grumpy-rather unwilling to discuss further their plan that seemed to be failing.

"The Sky Knight, Aerrow, has not replied with a straight answer as of yet. We may as well forget about the whole thing!"

"Rubbish! If we discontinue this plan, the war will be lost, we must continue to try!"

"I concur. The Sky Knight will come through, he always does."

Their voices echoed off the stone walls, filling the chamber with the buzzing sound of conversation.

"Gentlemen!" Jaqueb called over their voices.

They fell silent, looking towards him intently.

"A message has just arrive from Cyclonia. It reads as such: _To whom it may concern, I, Master Cyclonis of the Cyclonian Empire, have reconsidered your futile offer. As you read this, the smelters and factories of the North-East Terra of the Gale Kingdom are being freed. That area of land is now yours to do with as you wish. Also, as you requested, I have called a ceasefire. If you do not stay true to your word, you will suffer the full wrath of my Empire. Keep in mind that my numbers are greater than yours and I can destroy you whenever I wish. You have two days to follow through. Signed MC._

"The girl drives a hard bargain, we haven't the use for such a small area of land. But the ceasefire has been called. Morgan, pull the troops back and discontinue the fighting. We _must_ get through to the Sky Knight otherwise all hope is lost," Jaqueb finished, looking around at his fellow members.

The men nodded their agreement, taking in the words from Cyclonis' letter.

"Then it is decided; The Sky Knight, Aerrow, shall be wed to Cyclonis, securing peace throughout the Atmos."

The eldest member tapped his gavel, the sound of the wood echoing around the men's ears.

"This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

"Set her down here, Stork," Piper breathed, her anxiety gnawing away at her.

The whole team were ready to infiltrate the fortress, but nerves were frayed and stomachs were churning. Everyone was exhausted, depressed almost, but the feeling of relief that was flowing throughout Piper was overwhelming her. In a moment, she pulled Aerrow to the side, away from everyone else.

"What is it, Piper?" Aerrow asked, fearing the worst.

"I did the test, Aerrow," she whispered her reply.

"And?"

"I'm not pregnant. We're okay. It's all going to be okay. All we have to do is rescue Starling and get the hell out of here."

Aerrow slumped against the wall, a weight lifted from his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he nodded once and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Atmos."

Breaking the silence, Finn's voice sounded throughout the bridge.

"There's a transmission coming through form Atmosia, it's the High Council for you, Aerrow!"

Aerrow strode over and lifted the receiver from its cradle.

"This is Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, what is it?"

"_Sky Knight, we have received correspondence from Cyclonis. She has gone through with our requests. It is now decided that you are to wed her. You have until tomorrow at the latest. Abort your rescue mission of the Sky Knight, Starling. I repeat, Abort your rescue mission._"

Aerrow stood in stunned silence. Abort the rescue mission?

"We are in Cyclonia, the rescue mission is going ahead. After Starling is safe, then I'll consider adhering to your request," Aerrow growled loudly into the receiver.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to drag on for eternity.

"_We at the High Council respect your sense of honour and duty, Sky Knight, but...You are under orders! If you do not follow through, your title will be revoked and you will cast out, banished from the Atmos. You will do as you're told. Now Abort the Rescue Mission, and go straight to Cyclonis. _That _is an order, Sky Knight_!" the voice roared from the other end.

A moment later, silence enveloped the entire bridge. The receiver dropped from Aerrow's hand, making a clatter when it hit the floor. He stood, motionless, shocked...devoid of drive.

"Piper, abort the mission..." he whispered, trying to force down the lump in his throat.

"Abort? B-but Aerrow-,"

"NOW PIPER!"

The team stood completely silent, shock resonating from every one of them. No one had ever seen Aerrow lose it like that before. His hands were shaking from the anger that was quickly unfurling throughout him and he glared at each of his friends in turned.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" he snarled, balling his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

Almost instantly, the team dispersed, disappearing quicker than they had ever done so before. Stork remained indifferent, at the helm. His large eyes evaluated Aerrow, who continued to glare back.

"So, you're being forced to marry a despot. Congratulations," Stork muttered jadedly.

"When I want your opinion, Stork, I'll ask for it," Aerrow replied belligerently.

Stork's usually timid demeanour changed instantly, suddenly turning authoritative.

"I know you are completely against this, but it is ridiculously unnecessary to be taking it out on your friends! We want to rescue Starling as much as you. Just because you are the Sky Knight of this squadron does not give you the right to lose it at us. I have been around far longer than you, and I could tell you a thing or two. Now, do your duty, Aerrow, it's for the good of the Atmos, and you will be saving thousands, millions, even, of lives!"

Aerrow was taken aback at Stork's outburst. Never had the Merb scolded him for anything, and now, his perspective had shifted. Guilt washed over him and he hung his head, ashamed.

"Stork..I...Sorry."

Stork nodded, apparently accepting Aerrow's apology.

"Notify the rest of the of the team that I deeply apologize. Seeing as we are here, I'll go and get this over and done with. If I can, I will send you progress reports. Goodbye, Stork."

With that, Aerrow picked up his blades and disembarked the Condor. Taking one last heart wrenching look at what had been his hoe for the past four years, he began walking-walking towards the Cyclonian fortress.

* * *

"Master, some Talons have spotted the Sky Knight, Aerrow, heading this way-alone." Dark Ace informed Cyclonis.

"Let him approach. If he is not here under the High Council's orders, then you can kill him, Dark Ace."

Cyclonis sat atop her throne, gazing out of the window to her left, not looking at the man before her. The anger she felt at herself for giving in to the High Council's demands consumed her, but she could have never found a way to win the war. Any moment now could determine the fate of her beloved Empire. Any moment...

"Shall we set up the meeting quarters for when the Sky Knight arrives?" Dark Ace asked.

"Go ahead."

Maybe if she played her cards right, being wed to one of the most prestigious Sky Knights in the Atmos would permit her more power than what she already had. But only time would tell, and time, she had a lot of.


End file.
